


Животное

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Shifter Verse, WTF Kombat 2021, shifter!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Что на самом деле произошло после заката.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Животное

**Author's Note:**

> Миссинг S10E19, фикс-ит финала и оборотень!АУ в одном флаконе

**** _— Знаешь, думая о закатах, я думаю о заходе солнца._

_Это значит, что оно уйдет за горизонт,_

_наступит темнота, и нам придется ночевать здесь, в лесу._

_S10E19_

В году обычно двенадцать полнолуний. Или тринадцать. Как повезет. Или не повезет — с какой стороны посмотреть. Считать он бросил давным-давно. Но что Дэнни знал совершенно точно: на последние десять лет полнолуний пришлось больше сотни, и ни одно из них он не проводил рядом со Стивом. В общем-то, это не так уж сложно — не все убийцы, похитители, террористы и маньяки стремятся подложить ему свинью. Только некоторые. Часто можно просто выключить телефон, оправдываясь сном или важными делами, а иногда поездкой на другой остров или на материк. И, надо же, какая дрянь — не повезло именно сейчас, когда ему меньше всего хотелось бросать Стива одного. Сам виноват. Пересядь они на квадроцикл ― успели бы вернуться. Будь они дома, было бы даже забавно. Дэнни давно приглядел то, что необходимо было пустить в расход. Небольшой кухонный стол, от которого пользы было гораздо меньше, чем неудобства, он ненавидел искренне, и, похоже, взаимно. Как и деревянную вазу для фруктов — исчадье местного колорита, и шаткую подставку для цветов, загораживающую нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. У Стива наконец появился бы повод от них избавиться.

Но закат приближал ночь с неумолимой скоростью, чертовы лошади уже опасно фыркали и поводили ушами, беспокойно перебирая копытами, а Стив застыл как изваяние, любуясь заходящим солнцем, будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее, и нес нелепую, одному ему понятную сентиментальную чушь. Раз на Гавайях нет белок — это даже хорошо. Значит, Дэнни будет искать ужин долго, очень долго, возможно, до следующего полудня. Если бы только Стив не проявил все чудеса своего идиотизма и не кинулся его искать. К сожалению, на сей раз Дэнни готовился к худшему и не испытал обычной покалывающей эйфории предвкушения. Он, конечно, планировал рассказать все Стиву. Где-нибудь на смертном одре, лет через пятьдесят, когда это будет смахивать на старческий маразм и смерть мозга. Но неувязочка вышла сегодня, и Дэнни просто слетел бы с катушек, если бы не понимал, что Стиву и так приходится несладко.

Он выбрал неудачное укрытие. Куда лучше опускаться голыми коленями на кровать, ковер или мягкий мох, а не на влажную пожухлую листву с обломками веток, но выбора не было — слишком далеко в заросли заходить было нельзя, и стоит выпустить Стива из-под контроля, тот точно выкинет очередную глупость. Дэнни вздохнул, громко фыркнул, отряхнулся и отправился в обратный путь.

۞۞۞

Солнце совсем село, когда Стив спохватился.

— Придурок, тупица, какой я кретин! — вслух ругал он себя, надеясь, что Дэнни тут же откликнется, сказав, что наконец-то Стив полностью верно оценил себя и давняя психотерапия дала результат спустя столько лет. Лошадь, которая много миль трусила послушной овечкой, вдруг всхрапнула, заржала, прядая ушами, из глубины леса ей отозвалась вторая, и Стив быстро спрыгнул на землю, доставая пистолет. Огляделся, изучая обстановку, но вокруг царил мир и покой, размеренная жизнь тропических джунглей, где даже легкий ветерок не колыхал листьев. В траве не наблюдалось лишних следов, и ни одна птица не вспорхнула, испуганная чужаками.

Звуки выстрелов, если бы Дэнни рискнул добывать ужин, разнеслись бы далеко и встревожили лесных обитателей. Вряд ли он решил предаться медитации на каком-нибудь живописном камне, и значит, с ним случилось что-то невероятно плохое.

Лошадь Дэнни прошла по лесу, как трактор, оставив в густой зелени и грязи приметную дорожку подков. Стив мерно поводил фонариком из стороны в сторону, выкрикивая имя Дэнни и чутко прислушиваясь. Темнота отзывалась обычными звуками джунглей, уханьем птиц, шуршанием листвы, стрекотом и жужжанием, а Дэнни — ну хоть бы пуговицу от рубашки по дороге обронил.

Встревоженное ржание раздалось впереди справа. Стив кинулся напролом через густые ветки, заметив мелькнувшее в луче света рыжее пятно. Лошадь Дэнни металась, привязанная к поваленному стволу у края небольшой опушки. Чуть поодаль, на камне была сложена одежда. Вся, начиная с бронежилета, до носков в светло-голубую полоску и трусов. Ботинки аккуратно стояли рядом, а сверху на них блестели пистолет и значок.

— Дэнни! Дэнни!

Невероятно, но выглядело все так, будто его напарник решил искупаться в несуществующей речке или улечься спать тут же, у толстого ствола в куче листьев и веток. Потому что вряд ли из зоопарка сбежал медведь, вежливый настолько, что предупредительно попросил добычу раздеться до ужина. И никакой похититель не станет тратить время на складывание одежды, прежде чем увести человека.

Стив лихорадочно водил фонариком, но не находил ни единой подсказки: ни отпечатков голых ног Дэнни, ни следов борьбы, ни звериных лап.

Он ощупал свой затылок. Ну да, возможно, его голове сегодня пришлось несладко. Крупная шишка, кровь, небольшое сотрясение, и он до сих пор чувствовал легкое головокружение и тошноту. К тому же Дэнни был прав: ему следовало больше спать. Но если его настиг обморочный бред, то Стив бы предпочел, чтобы в нем Дэнни вышел из-за дерева в чем мать родила и как-то объяснил значение этих видений.

Он ущипнул себя за предплечье, специально выкручивая кожу и волосы. Больно. Ни о каких галлюцинациях не могло быть речи. Гора одежды и взбешенная лошадь были реальны. Дэнни пропал, исчез бесследно, и действовать необходимо было срочно. Команда наверняка давно добралась до города.

Стив уже вытащил из кармана телефон, когда в него выстрелили.

Прямо в ладонь, не донесшую аппарат до уха. Он выронил мобильник, рассматривая необычную длинную иглу, глубоко впившуюся в кожу, как вдруг позади зашуршало, и что-то крупное, вроде дикого кабанчика, понеслось прочь сквозь высокую траву.

Луч метнулся вслед, и Стив понял: телефон похищен. Темная крупная тушка с белыми пятнами на спине пересекла поляну и остановилась на той стороне.

Стив уважал духов леса, не раз слышал о человеке-акуле или ночных воинах, чтил богиню Пеле и стражей воды, но вера иррациональна, а знание — нет. И что он знал совершенно точно: на Гавайях нет белок. Тигров, ядовитых змей, крокодилов, гепардов, гиен, носорогов или львов. И дикобразов, чья игла все еще торчала в его ладони, причиняя боль.

Большой и недовольно фырчащий зверь размером со среднюю собаку совсем не боялся яркого света, только щурился и смешно дергал носом. Наверняка сбежал с виллы какого-нибудь миллионера, контрабандой провезенный на остров, и давно привык к людям. В другое время Стива позабавила бы редкая диковинка, но край телефона виднелся в траве между коротких черных лапок дикобраза, а время шло.

Стив точно не хотел его пристрелить. Только спугнуть, пальнув в воздух. Но ворюга вдруг медленно и презрительно повернулся к нему задом, веером раскрывая черно-белые иголки и прозрачно намекая, что без боя отдавать добычу не намерен.

Круглый колючий шар закрывал телефон со всех сторон. Стив выпустил две пули в поваленное дерево, потревожив стайку недовольных птиц, а игольчатая скотина и хвостом не дернула. Он мог бы поклясться, что дикобраз издал тихий хихикающий звук, когда улегся на аппарат всей тушкой.

― Ладно, ты все же не какая-то белая акула, ― сказал зверю Стив. ― Ты вообще травоядный.

Дикобраз опасно качнул иглами.

― И я не веду переговоров с террористами! ― победно воскликнул Стив, набрасывая на него бронежилет.

Зверь не шелохнулся. Пришлось отпихнуть сопротивляющийся клубок в сторону, чтобы подлезть ладонью под мягкое теплое брюшко и нащупать телефон.

― Вот сейчас ты нарвался, грызун! ― Стив не мог сдержать ярости.

Так необходимый мобильник как нарочно был прокушен в нескольких местах почти насквозь. Стив осмотрел бесполезные обломки и едва удержался от того, чтобы пнуть горку под бронежилетом. Изувеченный экран, покореженные платы и батарея с дырками от зубов — железку было не спасти. А значит, срочно нужно было поворачивать назад, гнать во весь опор вниз с горы к цивилизации, поочередно меняя лошадей. Или оставаться здесь, в ночных джунглях, в надежде разыскать хоть какой-то след Дэнни.

Стив повернул обратно, к месту, где лежала одежда, планируя еще раз тщательно его осмотреть.

И надо же, упрямая тварь увязалась за ним; опасливо держалась чуть поодаль, но быстро перебирала короткими лапками и издавала нечто среднее между пыхтением и попискиванием.

Похоже, дикобраз действительно был привязан к людям — его опасные колючки сложились, и преследовал он Стива спокойно, но неуклонно.

— Глупое ты животное, — в сердцах сказал Стив. — С моим Дэнни произошло что-то ужасное. И мне страшно, между прочим. Я — человек, в отличие от тебя, и имею чувства. Ко мне покойники являются, и все говорят, говорят со мной. Я потерял уже стольких, что смерть самого дорогого из них не переживу. Не смогу без него, понимаешь? И он бы точно сказал, что мы с тобой одной крови — я иду и изливаю душу тупому пучку иголок. Ладно, ладно, ты не очень тупой, не фырчи так. Но если такой умник, то, может, сам догадаешься, что случилось с Дэнни?

Последние слова Стив почти прокричал. Он был в отчаянии, и не впервые. Но что хуже — в полной растерянности.

Лошади своим ржанием встревожили заросли на много миль вокруг, а одежда Дэнни все еще лежала точно так, как Стив ее оставил, и, черт возьми, он не знал, что делать дальше. Водил фонариком туда-сюда, по земле и в толще сплетенных над головой веток, прислушивался к шорохам и легкому ветерку, но его опытный глаз не мог найти и единой зацепки.

Дикобраз тем временем развил бурную деятельность. Сунул длинную морду в самый центр груды одежды, сосредоточенно там пошарил, чем-то звякнул и извлек наружу то, что, видимо, показалось ему самым съедобным.

— Фу! — крикнул Стив.

Дикобраз сморщил нос и продолжил свое занятие.

Терять время еще на одно противостояние с назойливой зверюгой Стив не желал. Но и позволить какой-то связке дротиков безнаказанно потрошить бумажник Дэнни не мог. Дикобраз предупреждающе зашипел и снова увеличился раза в два, расправив иглы. Он держал кожаный бумажник в передних лапках, крепко сжимая острыми широкими когтями и быстро разворачивая его носом, пока наконец не добрался до пластиковых прямоугольников и не потянул один из них за краешек.

— Это несъедобно, — заметил Стив.

Дикобраз сморщил нос, сделал несколько шажков вперед и положил на ботинок Стива то, что держал в зубах. Стиву показалось, что зверь желал подтолкнуть его лапой.

Права Дэнни едва не соскользнули в грязь, но Стив присел, успел подхватить карточку, озадаченный странным поворотом, и попытался погладить дикобраза по сложенным иголкам. Тот запыхтел, перетаптываясь на месте, и аккуратно цапнул его за палец.

Нет, конечно, после всего, что пережил Стив за все эти годы, легкое помешательство не должно было его удивить. Никто не покидает военную службу с безупречным рассудком. Особенно этому могли способствовать три месяца почти бессонных ночей и сегодняшнее рандеву затылка с камнем.

― Ты меня понимаешь? ― осторожно спросил Стив.

Даже не удивился, когда ему медленно и весомо кивнули в ответ.

― Ты дух-хранитель джунглей? Кане — покровитель леса?

Вот это уже точно был плод нездорового воображения и результат сегодняшних событий ― ему показалось, что дикобраз рассмеялся. Сдавленное фырканье, приподнятая верхняя губа и продемонстрированные весьма внушительные передние зубы создавали именно такое впечатление. Он даже чуть притопнул передней лапой.

― Тогда оборотень? Ну как в фильмах, только не волк?

Дикобраз быстро и часто закивал.

― Оборотень, да? Ну ладно. Уф…

Стив тяжело присел на поваленный ствол. Он был морским котиком, видавшим виды боевым офицером, попадавшим в такие передряги, о которых не пишут даже в самых фантастических книгах. Но ни разу в жизни ему не приходилось допрашивать дикобразов. Лучше бы никто об этом никогда не узнал. Особенно Дэнни, когда найдется. Потому что первым делом тот обеспечит Стиву полное обследование где-нибудь в палате с решетками на окнах, мягкими стенами и консилиумом звезд психиатрии.

― Слушай, ведь ты хотел мне что-то объяснить? — он помахал правами прямо перед носом дикобраза. ― Это Дэнни. Я не могу его потерять и думаю, он в беде.

Дикобраз, до этого сосредоточенно разгребавший лапой листья, оторвался от важного дела и отрицательно помотал головой.

― Ты видел его?

Ответом было «да».

― Он в опасности?

«Нет».

В принципе, он оказался ценным источником информации. Если, конечно, закрыть глаза на то, что кто-то вообще может разговаривать с дикобразом. Длинный светлый корешок наконец-то был извлечен из-под груды листьев, и зверь с урчанием накинулся на добычу, прихватив передними лапами, как маленькие дети держат стакан с водой — сжимая обеими ладонями. Зубы у него были что надо. Он молотил твердый корень, как шредер ненужную бумагу.

— Ну и где я должен его искать? Что, по-твоему, мне делать?

Естественно, Стив не ждал, что дикобраз начертит на влажной земле план леса с крестиком в нужном месте. Но тут вдруг прижал иголки так, что стал почти гладким, резко завалился на бок, вытянул лапы и, вот ей-богу, издал душераздирающий храп.

— Спать? Ждать? Здесь? Ну, знаешь ли! У меня есть собака. Классный пес по кличке Эдди. Умнейший и дрессированный, разве что не говорит, как и ты. Но даже он не посоветовал бы мне ждать, когда речь идет о жизни Дэнни.

Были бы у дикобраза плечи — этот непременно пожал бы ими. А так просто скривил длинную морду, вступив в центр светового пятна, повернулся и медленно пошел прочь.

Стива разрывали противоречивые чувства: он всей душой желал, чтобы глупая тварь оказалась права и стоило немного подождать, как Дэнни найдется сам. Но здравый смысл, объединившись с паникой, в два голоса вопили, что оставленной одежде должно найтись объяснение, а Дэнни сейчас может лежать в какой-нибудь яме-западне со сломанной ногой или что хуже — с пробитым браконьерскими кольями легким.

Немедленно вскочить в седло, опять броситься в темноте на поиски по зарослям или ждать, поверив… Послушайте, это дикобраз! Так и быть, вернувшись, Стив отправится к психиатру, а затем к кахуне. Или наоборот. Скорее, наоборот, да.

Внутри еще все переворачивалось и сжималось, а в висках гулко стучала паническая дробь, и голос Дэнни в его голове все говорил и говорил о том, что Стив, блин, наконец докатился до полной невменяемости, и если уж хочешь заводить себе воображаемых друзей, то почему бы не выбрать мисс Бикини Вайкики прошлого года или Бэтмена. И что Стиву, несомненно, нечего терять, но если тот и дальше будет игнорировать свои проблемы, то разживется не только дикобразом, а гремлинами, куклой Чаки, семейкой троллей и Балрогом в стенном шкафу.

— Для кошмаров мне вполне хватает тебя, — парировал Стив. — Ты спишь за соседней стеной, а это — то еще испытание. Еще ты сказал, что слышишь меня по ночам, но как? Я передвигаюсь бесшумно. Я котик, Дэнни. И теперь мне очень интересно, что именно ты слышал.

Руки Стива автоматически разгребали листья, складывали ветки, находили в темноте сухой мох, и когда он замолчал, то понял — осталось лишь чиркнуть зажигалкой, чтобы запылал небольшой костер.

Дикобраз не появлялся. Стив бездумно пялился на пламя, стараясь увидеть в нем узоры, причудливые сплетения листьев и цветов, случайные предметы, а не лица, которые и без того не давали ему спать по ночам.

Он вздрогнул, когда ладони коснулось что-то мягкое.

На ощупь сложенные иглы дикобраза были похожи на крыло птицы с жесткими перьями, а вовсе не на колючий панцирь, как можно было предположить. А на доверчиво протянутой мордочке шерсть и вовсе была мягкой и гладкой.

Оборотень разжал челюсти и вложил в его ладонь несколько стеблей с мелкими белыми соцветиями.

— Белый цветок Каналоа? — вот это был сюрприз! — Ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал волноваться? И принес мне самое сильное успокоительное, которое можно найти.

Дикобраз довольно ухнул и потерся носом о его ладонь.

Стив сунул в рот мясистый стебель вместе с цветами, демонстративно его пожевал и проглотил.

— Я вовсе не паникую, нет. Но если ты оборотень, значит, все же человек. Представь: что-то случилось с тем, кого ты любишь. Не любишь вообще, как друзей или родственников, как заношенную футболку или хороший стейк. А любишь по-настоящему. Вот как если бы весь мир вокруг исчез, но остался он один, и тебе было бы достаточно для счастья. Вот так я его…

Дикобраз не отвечал, только слегка похрюкивал от удовольствия, подставляя под пальцы Стива то брюшко, покрытое темной шерстью, то небольшое аккуратное и мягкое ушко, то морду.

Цветы подействовали. Грохот в груди и висках унялся, и зрение чуть расплылось. Дикобраз еще раз доверчиво прижался мордой к его ладони, но тут же, как специально, показал зубы, оставляя на коже две глубоких длинных царапины. И едва Стив отдернул руку, резко повернулся и, не торопясь, исчез в траве.

Стив проверил все еще беспокойных лошадей, привязанных шагах в тридцати, прихватил с седла флягу с водой и, вернувшись к костру, принялся ждать, не пряча пистолет.

Последний раз он ел еще утром. Похоже, пустой желудок и удар головой вместе с соком растения дали преувеличенный эффект. Стив задремал прямо на боевом посту, что, несомненно, было вопиющий ошибкой для профессионала его уровня, но вызвало бы не только одобрение Дэнни, но и очередное напоминание о том, насколько хреново он чувствовал себя в последние месяцы и что пора бы заглядывать в паспорт прежде, чем решиться сделать что-то потенциально самоубийственное.

  
  
― Наконец-то мы видим коммандера МакГарретта в его естественной среде обитания! Ты не котик, друг мой, и не какая-то водоплавающая бестия. Ты натуральная свинья! Дикий бескультурный вепрь, только без клыков. Так и знал, что до этого дойдет. Заночевать в джунглях, прямо в грязи и куче гнилых листьев, вот это по-МакГарреттовски.

Дэнни стоял над ним, чуть покачиваясь на носках, и говорил, говорил, говорил. Полностью одетый, даже в галстуке, и с лицом человека, навещающего безнадежно больного дальнего родственника. Время перевалило за полдень.

Стив вскочил, озираясь.

Голову не распирал тяжелый туман, который обычно бывает после обморока или снотворного. Зрение стало четким, а монотонный гул в висках, не покидавший его последние недели, затих.

― Ты в порядке, Дэнно? Что с тобой случилось?

― Я? Я… Да… В порядке, никаких проблем. А на твой счет ― не уверен. Но, знаешь, ты хотя бы поспал. Кстати, еще и храпел, как извергающийся вулкан, так что, наверное, следует перенести твою кровать на пляж. Ну и ты остался без ужина, а заодно и без завтрака, поэтому давай-давай, вставай, нечего нежиться в болоте!

― Где ты был?

― Я? Как и говорил, отправился добывать ужин. Подстрелил фазана размером с небольшого слона. Возвращаюсь ― тебя нет, лошадей нет, телефон не отвечает. Думал, тебя похитили инопланетяне. Половину джунглей обыскал, пока не услышал ржание. Чуть не вызвал спасательный вертолет, а потом понял, что ты не отдаешь концы, а просто уснул.

― Тогда мне снилось что-то невероятно странное.

― Расскажешь по дороге домой. Потому что в ближайшее время мне необходимо оказаться там, где сверху льется теплая вода, а на полочке ― мочалка, мыло и шампунь. Такая штука называется душ, но вряд ли тот, кто предпочитает кровати кучу компоста, понимает значение этого слова.

― Дэнно, я рад, что ты здесь, ― выдохнул Стив, привлекая Дэнни в объятия, и тот не отстранился, несмотря на то, что Стив действительно был измазан по уши.

― Отстань, животное, ― только пробурчал он. ― Если ты предпочитаешь трястись в седле еще несколько часов, то кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать? Но есть такие специально обученные парни, ковбои, наверное, ты слышал. И в этом веке, кроме шляп и револьверов у них в хозяйстве еще и вездеходы. Они заберут лошадей, а мы вернемся на их транспорте. К этим подкованным и норовистым тварям я больше не подойду. Кажется, вчера обронил в дороге несколько позвонков, хочу сохранить хотя бы копчик.

― Постой! ― крикнул Стив в спину Дэнни, удалявшегося навстречу вызванной подмоге. ― Давай останемся ненадолго. Тут где-то должно быть растение, Белый цветок Каналоа. Очень редкое, но, думаю, я мельком видел его ночью, а потом оно мне приснилось. Оно помогает успокоиться и…

― Нет ничего заманчивей, чем на старости лет подсесть на опиаты, ― откликнулся Дэнни, не оборачиваясь. ― В любом случае вездеход только один, но ты прекрасно доберешься до города пешком.

Позвонили им еще в вертолете.

Дэнни посмотрел на экран, скривился, сбросил вызов и сунул телефон в карман. Но не выключил, и тот продолжал настойчиво вопить, пока Стив после короткой, но несерьезной борьбы не поймал Дэнни в захват, беспардонно завладев его собственностью.

Семь пропущенных звонков от губернатора сулили отсрочку душа и обеда гораздо вернее, чем предсказание ярмарочной гадалки.

Как водится, ничего личного. Всего лишь друг детства губернатора, пропавший в море лет десять назад и теперь попавшийся в сети ловцов креветок. Или еще какой-то полуразложившийся труп без лица, отпечатков и особых примет, зато с целой колонией полипов и червей в груди и животе. Так мило с его стороны, что он нашелся ровно на полпути из джунглей до дома.

― Эй, Дэнни, фазан был вкусным?

― Что?!

― Ну, фазан, которого ты подстрелил и съел целиком. Вкусный?

― Естественно, его же готовил я. Пальчики оближешь, я не оставил тебе и самой паршивой косточки.

― А, хорошо. Тогда отойди подальше. Лучше к борту, легче будет блевать.

― Прости?... Ты… Ты что? Ты собираешься совокупиться с трупом? Или позавтракать им?

― Нет. Смотри!

Под наростом ракушек и водорослей, среди копошащихся в белесой полуразложившейся плоти клубков тускло поблескивало несколько металлических шариков. Дэнни не успел ахнуть ― так молниеносно Стив полез ладонью в развороченную грудину и завозился внутри, разматывая зацепившуюся за ребра цепочку с кулоном.

― Боже, ты и дня не можешь прожить, чтобы не совершить что-то самоубийственное, да?! ― всплеснул руками Дэнни. ― Вот какого хрена тебе было не остаться в джунглях? Прямо там, среди дикого леса, где тебе самое место и где тебе в голову не придет отравиться трупным ядом, сунув голую руку со свежими ранами в концентрированный рассадник тифа, чумы, столбняка и эболы.

― Да, это Ной Каула, ― констатировал Стив, разглядывая находку. ― Подвеска подходит под описание, данное губернатором. Кстати, с чего ты взял, что у меня проблемы с рукой?

― С головой у тебя проблемы, ― пробормотал Дэнни.

Нет, Стива не удовлетворил такой ответ. Совсем. Вообще. Ни на йоту. Но что бы ни говорил Дэнни, ― Стив умел задавать правильные вопросы в нужное время.

Самое подходящее наступило на закате, когда они, разомлевшие от горячего душа, плотного ужина и пары пива на каждого, наблюдали за тем, как солнце темно-розовым диском медленно сползает в океан.

― Ты не мог знать, что у меня исцарапана рука, ― сказал Стив после долгого и уютного молчания.

― Да они у тебя вечно покалечены. Попал пальцем в небо. Проще, чем выиграть в лотерею, ― отозвался Дэнни.

― А ведь раньше ты никогда мне не врал. И сейчас хреново получается.

― Ну, допустим, я видел глубокие царапины на твоей ладони, пока ты спал. Думал, ты неудачно схватился за ветку или еще чего. Не стану же я так часто упоминать твою неуклюжесть.

― Дэнно!

― Что?!

Стив смотрел на него в упор и видел, как Дэнни съежился и повел плечами, будто ему внезапно стало холодно, собрал несколько крупных морщинок на лбу и у сжатых губ, а его ухо ―нежное, аккуратное, ― вдруг стало пунцовым. Гладко зачесанные волосы слегка растрепались от вечернего бриза, Стив опустил веки, посмотрел сквозь ресницы и чуть было не ахнул в полный голос.

― Это… Это был ты, ― уверенно сказал он. ― Я оставил твою иголку. На память. С детства слышал легенды об оборотнях, должен был догадаться сразу.

― Ты настолько туп, что не сообразил, даже когда я сунул тебе под нос собственное фото, ― не открывая глаз, пробурчал Дэнни.

― Ты же сам вечно высмеивал все мистическое и необъяснимое, как и мое уважительное отношение к гавайским традициям, а оказывается…

― Я собирался рассказать тебе.

― Дай-ка догадаюсь. Ждал удобного случая, когда я буду в коме или под наркозом, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что я не услышал?

Дэнни усмехнулся, молча подтверждая правоту Стива.

― И давно это у тебя? Успел заработать мощное проклятие от местного шамана или?..

Дэнни сорвался с места, уносясь в дом, и пока Стив прикидывал, в чем он перегнул палку, вернулся с пачкой фотографий.

Дикобразы и вправду были милыми животными, если, конечно, не пытались сожрать твой телефон, отгрызть пальцы или запустить иглу прямо в глаз.

Не то чтобы Стив раньше слишком увлекался зоологией. Но на нескольких фото он безошибочно отличил вчерашнего дикобраза-Дэнни от его брата Мэтта и их обоих от крупного, солидного, с мощными иглами Эдди Уильямса. На последней трогательно вытянул маленькие лапки, показывая черные кожаные пяточки, спящий дикобразик с короткими и очень мягкими на вид иголками.

― Чарли, ― догадался Стив. ― Рэйчел знает?

― При моей работе я не всегда проводил дома хотя бы три ночи в неделю, так что… Теперь знает. Чарли не мог нормально оборачиваться из-за болезни, и пока врачи ломали головы над диагнозом, эта невозможность только усугубляла болезнь. Если бы я сразу знал, что он мой сын ― проследил бы. Свойства оборотней проявляются не с рождения, у кого-то в два, у кого-то в три года.

― А Грейс?

― Только по мужской линии. Как минимум семь поколений, дальше не знаем, предки приехали из Европы уже такими. Мама узнала перед свадьбой, но все равно вышла за отца. Я хотел поговорить с Рэйчел, когда будет ясен пол ребенка. К счастью, оказалась девочка.

― Как ты себя чувствуешь, когда… Ну… Каково это…

― Быть оборотнем, ладно, договаривай уж. Как считаешь, приятно ли полностью воссоединиться с самим собой? Не отвечай, эти слова для тебя пустой звук. Когда я человек, мне как будто чего-то не хватает, когда зверь ― целиком и безоговорочно счастлив. Кстати, раз теперь ты знаешь, то прошу: закрывай пса в ночь полнолуния. В прошлый раз он чуть не захлебнулся лаем, пока Джуниор не увел его на ночную прогулку. Животные чувствуют оборотней.

― Лошади тоже, да?

― Эти особенно. Но хуже всего коты.

― Ты очень милый оборотень. Что? Я просто сказал «милый». Мог быть павианом или какой-нибудь жабой. А дикобразы ― это даже как-то… Забавно….

― Слушай, можем мы больше об этом не говорить? Никогда. Теперь ты в курсе, и, поверь, мне было нелегко сказать тебе правду. Потому что, если ты хочешь продолжать, то я буду вынужден и у тебя спросить кое-что о прошлой ночи.

― Хорошо, я признателен за откровенность и потому молчу, ― но Стив все же не удержался и тихо зафырчал, когда они соприкоснулись горлышками бутылок.

Дэнни только простонал и закатил глаза.

Стив не давал никаких обещаний, но больше они не затрагивали эту тему. Ни разу, даже полунамеком или шуткой. До следующего полнолуния он собрал внушительный объем информации об оборотнях, нагвалях, фамильярах, тоналях, тотемных животных и фантастических деймонах. А еще прочитал множество советов на популярных зоосайтах, и прямо в гостиной как бы случайно осталась забытая ваза с морковью, яблоками и сладкой тыквой, а сам он честно закрылся с волнующимся Эдди в спальне. Только услышал громкий топот, пыхтение и стук когтей по лестнице. К сожалению, вместе с тыквой в крупные неровные огрызки превратилась ваза, а с ней и старая подставка для цветов у первой ступеньки.

Кажется, Дэнни был невероятно счастлив, наблюдая за Стивом, тащившим ее к мусорному баку. И, может, Стиву следовало поставить его в известность о своих мыслях и планах на будущее, но он малодушно предпочел лжи и молчанию полуправду.

А дальше события закрутились с невероятной скоростью, и за несколько дней на Стива обрушилось небо, а под ногами разверзся ад. Но, глядя на то, как его Дэнни постепенно выкарабкивается из лап смерти, как с каждым днем с его бледного лица сходят синяки, движения становятся уверенней и резче, а слова — громче и гораздо ехидней, Стив все больше утверждался в своем решении: ему надо ехать, и немедленно. Чтобы там, вдали, все встало на свои места.

۞۞۞

И, между прочим, этот ненормальный действительно уехал. Просто сел в самолет и отправился куда глаза глядят, искать покоя. Дэнни искренне недоумевал, но понимал: нет в мире силы, способной остановить Стива МакГарретта. Кроме пули в его безумную голову, естественно.

Первый месяц они переписывались ежедневно, и — да, сигнал Стива был настолько защищен, что Тани и Джуниор только развели руками: невозможно отследить хотя бы с точностью до континента. Одно Дэнни знал точно — Стив не вернулся на родной Криптон и пока еще на планете Земля. Знание не слишком успокаивало, но давало надежду.

Ближе ко второму полнолунию без Стива тот прислал длинное и невнятное сообщение, суть которого сводилась к одному: он может уединиться для духовных практик, и, нет, Дэнни, не подумай ничего плохого, это никак не связано с риском для жизни или использованием оружия. «Не наделай глупостей, прошу», — приписал Стив в конце.

Это следовало бы адресовать ему самому, и Дэнни оставалось лишь написать в ответ: «Не отзовешься через две недели — пеняй на себя», ― и маяться между сеансами физиотерапии, заполнением бумажек в офисе, медицинскими обследованиями и бытовой рутиной, в доме, который был слишком велик для него и Эдди, даже когда там оставался Чарли.

Во второе полнолуние он с удовольствием перегрыз пополам чудовищного деревянного истукана в третьем дворе слева от дома. Легче не стало. И вообще это был дурной пример для Чарли, который только-только начал осваивать приемы нападения, смешно пыхтя, когда растопыривал иголки. Но Дэнни попалась подгнившая тыква, а Эдди, запертый на ночь в гостевой спальне, выл громче аварийной сирены, и это, признаться, совсем доконало. Нужно было что-то делать, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. Сходить напиться с Гровером и посмотреть, какой эффект даст ведро алкоголя вместе с таблетками, которые он все еще глотал. Зависнуть где-нибудь с Тани и Джуниором, но те в последнее время были слишком зациклены друг на друге и как-то до обидного легко и просто приняли Линкольна в качестве своего нового командира. Можно было поговорить с Адамом, но у того нашлась бы пара сочувственных красивых фраз — и только.

Дэнни дал себе срок до следующей субботы. Если Стив не выйдет на связь, то останется один, годами проверенный способ: разыскать Кэтрин и всеми правдами и неправдами уговорить ее что-то взломать, кое-что отследить, договориться со спутниками-шпионами и уличными камерами по всему миру, чтобы найти Стива. Одно его присутствие — живого и желательно здорового, пусть где-то очень далеко, в Непале, на Килиманджаро или на Северном полюсе как-то могло примирить Дэнни с существованием в этом мире. Даже заходящее солнце без него стало обычным мутным пятном, словно подгоревший блинчик, летящий не в океан, а в мусорную корзину.

Как назло, вечер пятницы выдался прохладным, совсем не летним, и Дэнни кутался в плед, вместо пива потягивая из кружки смесь горячего вина и сладкой цитрусовой воды. Дурацкая привычка встречать закат на пляже усугубилась за эти месяцы — слишком много свободного времени, слишком много закатов. Ветра не было, но он вдруг увидел, как надвигается заметная волна, ближе к берегу разделяясь на две тонких линии с белыми барашками наверху, а точка между ними, которую можно было принять за дыхательную трубку, становится ярче, светлее, больше, с двумя огромными сияющими глазами, розовым носом, длинной шеей и темными пятнами на шкуре.

Дэнни вскочил, не понимая, следует ему бежать, замереть или постараться влезть на ближайшее дерево. Крупная пятнистая кошка медленно и грациозно выступила из воды. Эффектную картину портил длинный хвост, неловко зажатый в зубах. Торчащие наружу острые клыки не вызывали желания погладить кошечку под подбородком. Животное отряхнулось, длинным прыжком добралось к шезлонгу замершего Дэнни и тут же повалилось на спину, открывая белый мохнатый живот и перебирая лапами, как игривый котенок.

Дэнни поднял глаза к небу. Месяц едва дорос до половины. То ли леопард, то ли ягуар растянулся на песке и осторожно тронул Дэнни лапой за ногу. Каждый коготь был размером с хороший нож для чистки фруктов.

— Я бы подумал, что ты Стив, но без полнолуния обращение невозможно. К тому же он, скорее, медведь гризли — тупой, неповоротливый, но сильный и опасный. Так что, прости, киска, мне надо кое-кому позвонить.

Дэнни отступил на два шага, повернулся и побежал в дом.

— Эй, серьезно? Тупой гризли?! — донеслось до него у самого порога. — Обидно слышать от того, кто раскрывается и схлопывается, как зонтик.

Это не могло быть правдой, но было ей. Дэнни едва успел нащупать рукой крыльцо, прежде чем тяжело присесть.

— А если бы я пристрелил тебя, ненормальный придурок? Это что вообще за хрень! Конечно, не считая того, что ты прекрасно знаешь, как я «обожаю» котов.

— Это не кот, — обиженно сказал Стив. — Ирбис, снежный барс. Привет, Дэнно!

Он стоял перед крыльцом, в замотанном вокруг бедер пледе, мокрый, весь в песке, но с совершенно счастливой улыбкой, и Дэнни не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, не встать, не обнять его так крепко, будто ждал, что Стив схватит его за руку и вытащит из пропасти, в которую он несколько месяцев падал.

Мир встал на место за пятнадцать коротких минут.

— Ты сказал, что обретаешь единство с самим собой и счастье, когда становишься зверем, — с набитым ртом проговорил Стив. — И я подумал: вдруг это именно то, что нужно мне.

— Да просто признай, ты ни в чем не хочешь мне уступать.

― Думаю, ты расстроен, что мой зверь больше и опасней твоего.

― И в тысячу раз глупее и прожорливей. Мы разоримся на покупке мяса. Мне вовсе не нравится перспектива завтра отправиться на поиски коровьей туши про запас, чтобы однажды ночью ты не решил закусить мной или Чарли.

― И тебе совсем не интересно, что произошло?

― Интересно ли мне, куда скатится это общество, если каждый не умеющий себя контролировать безумец сможет оборачиваться диким и хищным зверем? Нет, совсем нет. Только один вопрос, один вопрос, Стивен: какого черта ты таскаешь хвост в зубах?

Стив фыркнул и расхохотался, запрокидывая голову, так искренне и открыто, что, казалось, небольшая кухня заискрилась светящимися рождественскими гирляндами.

― Плавать удобней, ― сказал он сквозь смех. ― Казалось бы, такой большой хвост должен помогать, но я плаваю иначе, и военные тренировки въелись в мозг крепче животных инстинктов. К тому же он намокает по всей длине, ужасно неприятно.

Как же Дэнни по нему скучал!

― Ладно, может, хвост у тебя и ничего. Красивый даже. Когда попадешься местным браконьерам, выкуплю у них твою шкуру и положу перед диваном.

― Я тоже люблю тебя, Дэнни.

― Как заношенную футболку?

― Я надеялся, что у дикобразов короткая память.

― А у людей нет. Хватит жрать. Вставай, кошачье, иди, почешу за ушком.

Стив перетек к столешнице, на которой сидел Дэнни, быстро, плавно и бесшумно. И обнял на этот раз мягче и осторожней. Положил голову на плечо, прижался щекой к шее и замер.

― Если сейчас замурлычешь – укушу, ― предупреждающе зашипел Дэнни, потершись носом об его ухо.

― После той ночи я много думал о твоих словах. Не смейся, ходил к кахуне Камакахико, он умеет говорить с животными, видит хранителей и может оборачиваться птицей нене. Он сказал, что в Южной Америке, прости, не могу сказать где, это секретно, есть шаман, способный помочь обрести внутреннего зверя и контролировать его. Только он так стар, что не берет учеников. Я его уговорил.

― Ты… Ты _научился_ этому?

― Я все же человек, Дэнни. И морской котик. Никакое обучение не сравнится с Адской неделей.

― И ты не нашел ничего менее приметного для Гавайев, чем ирбис? Снежный хищник! Здесь не бывает ни того, ни другого.

― Осознанный риск. К твоей радости, я мог обернуться кроликом или черепахой, но оказалось, что мой зверь вот такой. Я не выбирал его, просто разбудил, и теперь мне не нужно полнолуние, чтобы вновь им стать.

― Что ж, в крайнем случае сдам тебя в зоопарк. И с Эдди будешь договариваться сам. И на ковре не валяться, не хочу потом отчищать его от шерсти, и… Предупреждаю, не смей демонстрировать свои навыки немедленно, потому что я тебя сейчас поцелую, животное. Хотя и уверен, что ты выбрал кота, только чтобы меня позлить. Я люблю тебя.

― Я знаю, Дэнни, я знаю.

― Так, погоди, давай-ка уточним…

Стив поцеловал его первым. «Ну и ладно, ― решил Дэнни, ― впереди еще много дней и ночей для разговоров».

**Два полнолуния спустя**

― Миссис Ахита из дома у перекрестка собирается вызвать службу контроля. Кто-то подрыл все цветы на ее газоне и овощи на грядке. Представляешь, перепахал, как бульдозером, сплошные комья и огрызки корней.

― Может, кроты? Нет, определенно кроты. Кстати, семья Карлайлов видела в кроне дерева в своем саду пятнистого кота-переростка, и все уверены, что тот держал в зубах их пропавшего хомяка. Но они до сих пор надеются, что просто слишком много выпили тем вечером.

― Дэнни!

― Что? Старая кошелка посадила кусты аконита как раз на дорожке, где мы с Чарли любим гулять. А они, между прочим, ядовиты от корня до самой макушки, да еще и воняют. А ты должен быть осторожен. Предупреждаю, что не стану носить тебе говядину и свежую рыбу в зоопарк и не надейся, что вытащу тебя оттуда.

― Ты животное, Дэнни!

Дэнни надкусил яблоко и даже не старался нахмуриться в ответ на широченную улыбку Стива.

Ну да, животное. А что он мог на это возразить? **  
**

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
